


Chased by Myrmekes

by solangelo_percabeth



Series: Solangelo one shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Capture the Flag, Confessions, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Myrmekes, Shadow Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_percabeth/pseuds/solangelo_percabeth
Summary: Will and Nico are on boarder patrol for capture the flag when they are chases by myrmekes and are forced to run. Will doesn't want to die without letting Nico know how he feels about him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767502
Kudos: 81





	Chased by Myrmekes

The sound of acid melting bark sizzles in the air as Will and Nico run through the woods. The sound of the Myrmekes’ sharp pincers rings through Will’s ears. He doesn’t even know how this whole situation escalated. Nico and Will were on border patrol during tonight’s game of capture the flag. They were walking and chatting quietly about anything and everything as they have come to do over the past few months.

“Lucky charms are defiantly better” Will said holding loosely onto his bow, he wasn’t the best with it but he could use it well enough for capture the flag. It was almost sunset so the light contrasted Nico’s skin perfectly and Will couldn’t help but stare at the smaller boy. His dark hair was messy in the cutest way.

“Uh Will you’re dead wrong the actua-“ Nico’s dark eyes suddenly went wide, he whipped his head around staring between the trees. Will couldn’t hear anything but Nico had more experience with this sort of thing, he is more trained. 

“Is it the other team?” Will asked reaching into his quiver for and arrow to nock. 

“Maybe” Nico said with his stygian iron sword raised slightly, the trees started trembling and Will could defiantly hear foot steps. It sounded like there may be multiple campers he hoped he didn’t have a whole frontal attack.

“It doesn’t sound like campers” Nico said with his head cocked listening into the darkness. Suddenly three figures emerges from behind a cluster of trees Will gasps and let one arrow fly towards the myrmekes however it bounces harmlessly off their shell. Will turns to Nico and he looks a little lost as well. “Run?” Will suggests as the myrmekes start making their way towards them.

“Run” Nico confirms grabbing Will’s hand and tugging him along. If they were not being chased by three deadly ants spitting acid at them Will would have payed more attention to the fact that his hand was currently in Nico di Angelo’s, the person he has the biggest crush on. Nico pulled Will though the woods weaving him through the large trees and shrubs. Along the way Will saw a few wood Nymphs scream and turn back into trees, most likely they wouldn’t be receiving any help from them.

“Behind here” Nico said pulling Will behind and large boulder. Their shoulders touching and chests heaving from their sprint, Will looked down to examine their hands but as soon as Nico noticed he quickly pulled his hand away with his cheeks slightly pink. The sounds of the myrmekes could still be heard in the not so far distance. Nico crept towards the edge of the boulder and Will was trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He watched as Nico quietly peered around the the edge of the boulder and looked at Will with his eyes wide and gestured towards where he just looked, his message clear, ‘They’re right there’. Will watched Nico and realised that there was a chance that they weren’t going to get out of this and he couldn’t die without Nico knowing how he felt. Will took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again.

Nico was still peering around the boulder and Will let out a breath “Since we are about to die I thought I should tell you that I like you” Will said peering over at Nico who hasn’t moved from the spot he was in so Will decided to continue “Like I have a crush on you. I didn’t want to die without telling you” Suddenly Nico was on top of Will and he only had a split second to see the myrmekes appear spitting acid at them before he and Nico melted into shadows.

Will and Nico re-materialised in the Hades cabin with Nico straddling Will, both boys breathing heavily. Nico hadn’t said anything nor has he made any effort to move off Will.

“Uh… thanks for saving my life” Will said trying to elevate the awkwardness.

“Did you mean what you said or…” Nico asked his eyes full of fire and intensity. Will bit his lip and turned his head to the side. He didn’t want to make eye contact when Nico rejected him and told him that he was uncomfortable and didn’t want to remain friends.

“Look Nico I’m sorry I told you that. I genuinely believed we were going to die and I didn’t want to die holding onto that secret. I’m sorry if I made things awkward for you-”

Nico’s lips were on Will’s so quickly he barely registered it, Nico’s lips were soft and surprisingly warm considering his cold aura. He felt Nico pull away but once his sense caught up with him he reached his had up and placed it behind Nico’s head bringing his lips back down on his own. He moved his lips in sync with Nico’s. Nico’s pale hands cupped Will’s cheeks deepening the kiss. Once they finally broke the kiss for air Nico got off of Will and sat next to him both boys with dark red faces. Will reached out for Nico’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

“So I assume you have feelings for me too or was that just a thank gods we’re alive kiss?” He asked glancing towards Nico. His lips were pink and puffy, his dark eyes were transfixed upon their joint hands as if he only just now started processing what just happened.

“Nico, are you ok?” Will gently asked reaching up and placing his hand on Nico’s cheek. Nico climbed off Will and they both sat up. Nico gently lay his head on Will’s shoulder sighing slightly. 

“Yeah I’m ok. It’s just that this is all new to me but…” Nico lifted his head to look at Will a small smile on his lips “I do really like you”

“Nico it’s alright, we don’t have to have to rush this.” Will whispered soothingly as he ran his thumb along the back of Nico’s hand and Nico lay his head back against Will’s shoulder again and exhaled. “Thank you Will”. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes Nico’s head on Will’s shoulder and Will’s thumb running over his hand. “That was a great kiss though” Nico finally said and Will smirked in his direction.

“Want another one?” Will asked and Nico’s cheeks turned pink once again but he nodded his head weakly.

“Yes please” Will leant down to capture Nico’s lips in another kiss, Nico’s hands ran through Will’s golden locks. After a few moments they pulled away looking at into each other’s eyes.

“Should we head back to the game?” Nico asked and Will sighed but nodded he didn’t want them to think they were missing. Will got up pulling Nico up with their still joint hands, he lent down slightly and captured Nico’s lips once again in a soft, sweet kiss.

“Ok now I’m ready to go” Will smirked and Nico rolled his eyes but there was still a faint smile on his lips as he tugged Will towards the door of the Hades cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> If you want to talk my Tumblr is sonangelo-percabeth1


End file.
